Poudlard, école de Noël
by EuropaLuce
Summary: Et si Poudlard n'était pas une école pour les sorciers ? Et si Dumbledore n'était pas seulement le directeur de cette école ? Et si Tom n'était pas Voldemort mais toujours l'ennemi du directeur ? Et tout ceci avait un lien avec Noël ?
1. Poudlard, école de Noël

_**Poudlard, école de Noël ?**_

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je suis pas JKR ! Par contre, ce petit délire de Noël si alors... Pas touche !

Merci à Hotaru no Kaori pour sa correction (de dernière minute qui plus est) !

Allez...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture et Joyeux Noël !<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry avait onze ans quand il put commencer Poudlard, l'école pour les elfes. Il y avait trois <em>Maisons<em> : les pros Père Noël, les pros Père Fouettard et les neutres. Tout le monde pensait qu'il rejoindrait la Maison rouge et or, les lions du Père Noël mais que nenni, il alla dans la Maison verte et argents, les serpents du Père Fouettard. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, surtout ses parents et son parrain, de véritables lions. Harry leur répondit franchement :

« Le Père Noël… Quelle bonne blague ! Il donne des cadeaux aux enfants sages… Bien sûr, ironisa-t-il. Les enfants ont entre 1mois et plus de 100ans ! Et ils doivent avoir violé, torturé, tué pour ne pas avoir de cadeaux. »

Ses proches n'avaient pas compris la critique de la politique de leur chef. Ni Albus Dumbledore, le Père Noël actuel. Évidemment, que croyez-vous ? Que le Père Noël est immortel ?

* * *

><p>Harry était finalement arrivé à la fin de sa septième année, sans changer de Maison, il allait travailler avec Tom Elvis Jedusor, le plus grand Père Fouettard de l'histoire des elfes ! Il était le seul demi-elfe à devenir Père Fouettard. Harry admirait l'homme qui, rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, faisait frissonner des milliers d'enfants dans le monde entier ! Le jeune elfe était euphorique : l'homme avait remarque son travail et il lui avait donné un poste sous la tutelle du père du prince de sa promotion, son bras droit : Lucius Malfoy. Harry savait aussi très bien que ce nom était synonyme de Severus Snape, le second homme de confiance de Jedusor. Le jeune elfe admirait les trois hommes mais son corps avait d'étranges réactions à l'évocation du dernier et Harry se refusait d'admettre qu'il en était tombé amoureux.<p>

« En même temps, il doit avoir un tas d'elfe à ses pieds, marmonna-t-il »

Il ne savait pas encore à quel point il avait tord. L'homme était tellement _horrible_ que peu arrivaient à le supporter ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, lui et ses phrases assassines, lui et ses sarcasmes, lui et ses regards noirs, lui, lui, lui…. Le jeune elfe soupira et finit d'emballer ses affaires. Il s'était permis de formuler une seule et unique demande à son nouvel employeur : quitter sa famille au plus vite et se retrouver le plus loin possible d'eux. Il avait appris à haïr sa propre famille qui vivait sous la coupe de cet homme qui semblait être un papy gâteau mais qui était plus à comparer à un marionnettiste. Pour être plus explicite, Harry avait en horreur cet homme qui se cachait derrière des sucreries et cette phrase « Pour le plus grand bien ». D'accord, mais pour bien de qui ? De lui, bien sûr, Albus Dumbledore. Le jeune diplômé quitta rapidement le lieu où il avait passé son enfance et il sortit le Portoloin que lui avait fourni Tom. Il disparut au moment où sa famille rentrait dans le domaine Potter. Le jeune brun atterrit dans un hall peu éclairé mais accueillant. Il se tournait vers la gauche quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver.

_ Jeune homme, vous devez être Harry Potter ?

_ Oui Monsieur.

_ Je suis Théodore Nott Senior, je travaille avec Monsieur Malfoy. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

_ Merci Monsieur.

_ Évitez les remerciements ici, jeune homme ; vous êtes un elfe du Père Fouettard.

_ Bien Monsieur.

L'homme le conduit à travers de nombreux couloirs plus ou moins sombres : les bougies qui illuminaient le corridor étaient quelques fois entièrement consommées. Il le mena devant une immense porte en bois presque noir, les poignées étaient en or blanc travaillé en serpent se mordant la queue. Nott senior toqua deux grands coups contre le battant et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et il ouvrit lentement ces derniers. L'endroit se révélait être une sorte de bibliothèque : deux murs étaient tapissés d'étagères contenant de nombreux ouvrages, le mur en face de la porte s'ouvrait sur un balcon qui contenait quelques fauteuils, qui tournaient le dos à ceux présents à l'intérieur. Ceux de la pièce étaient d'un beau vert et faisaient face à une table basse composée de bois et de cristal. Lucius Malfoy était confortablement installé dans l'un des confortables sièges. Il portait un pantalon en ce qui semblait être de la soie, ainsi qu'une chemise vert pâle. Il avait un verre d'alcool dans une main et un livre dans l'autre.

_ Théodore ! Je vois que tu as réussi à trouver et à conduire Monsieur Potter ici.

_ Oui, Monsieur, comme vous l'avez demandé.

_ Bien. Tu peux t'en aller.

_ À votre service, Monsieur.

L'elfe qui l'avait amené ici quitta la pièce et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Harry n'avait pas fait attention à son départ, subjugué par l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

_ Monsieur Potter !

_ Ou… Oui ?

_ Asseyez-vous, ordonna le blond.

Harry s'assit prestement et attendit les commandes de son – désormais – supérieur.

_ Bien. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous travaillez pour le Père Fouettard, ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que chaque paquet qui est fait contient un quelconque objet de torture.

_ Je sais Monsieur, les trois quart des « cadeaux » du Père Fouettard résident dans le fait qu'ils contiennent les plus grandes peurs de ceux qui le reçoivent.

_ Et quelle est votre plus grande peur, Monsieur Potter ?

_ Les détraqueurs.

_ Votre plus grande peur est la peur elle-même, c'est étrange.

_ Mon oncle m'a dit que c'était une preuve de maturité.

_ Chacun son point de vue, ricana l'homme.

Harry rougit, Remus Lupin était un ami de sa famille même s'il ne faisait pas partie de la communauté des elfes ; l'homme était lui-aussi une créature magique, un lycan pour être plus précis. Et le jeune elfe avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui car il était le seul à l'avoir soutenu en connaissant personnellement ses proches.

_ Bien. Je vais vous expliquer le fonctionnement de mon secteur.

* * *

><p>Harry était assit sur son lit après sa première journée de travail, il était fatigué au possible. Il retira ses chaussures et se mit en position couchée, il ferma les yeux puis Morphée vint le cueillir. Il se réveilla quand il entendit la porte de son armoire claquer. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna immédiatement vers l'origine du bruit. Il vit une silhouette sombre qui lui tournait le dos, la personne – qu'il identifia comme étant un homme – portait exclusivement du noir et il avait les cheveux de même couleur que sa tenue. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Severus Snape.<p>

_ C'est toujours à moi qu'il demande de fouiller dans les affaires des nouveaux, grommela l'ombre, ne peut-il pas bouger son noble cul de son fauteuil en satin ? Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi _Monsieur_ Malfoy fouinerait dans les affaires du nouvel elfe choisit par Monsieur Jedusor, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait lui prendre sa place !

_ Certainement. Pourquoi prendrais-je la place de Monsieur Malfoy ?

L'intrus sursauta et se retourna, visiblement surpris d'être pris en flagrant délit, surtout qu'il venait de révéler la raison exacte pour laquelle il était là.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, il est l'heure du dîner.

_ Je me suis assoupi. Mais d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, vous cherchez quelque chose. Quelque chose qui permettrait à Monsieur Malfoy de…me faire lâcher ce poste, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne compte prendre la place de quiconque ; je demande juste à travaillé avec Monsieur Jedusor de façon plus ou moins directe. Pour tout vous dire, si j'avais eu un poste tout en bas de l'échelle, j'aurais été presque aussi content que d'avoir un emploi ici.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme.

_ Voyez-vous, dans ce monde il y a trois personnes que j'admire : Tom Jedusor, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Vous les connaissez, je suppose.

_ Je peux donc dire sans peine que vous savez qui je suis.

_ Sans aucune hésitation, Monsieur Snape.

L'homme eut un sourire et Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer.

_ Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à faire mon rapport.

Severus Snape se dirigea vers la porte et au moment où il allait la franchir, il entendit :

_ Dites à votre chef que les informations sont à portée d'oreilles lorsqu'on écoute les bonnes personnes.

_ Ah bon, qui ?

_ Ceux auxquels personne ne prête attention habituellement.

Harry devina plus qu'il ne vit l'homme esquisser un très fin sourire.

* * *

><p>Severus arriva devant le bureau de Lucius et toqua le code à la porte. Il entendit clairement le blond lui répondre et il entra sans tarder.<p>

_ Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Questionna le maître des lieux sans se retourner.

_ Non, mais…

_ Mais ?

_ Il dormait quand je suis arrivé et je ne l'ai pas vu. Le bruit à dû le réveiller et…

_ Et ?

_ On a… Discuté.

_ Explique-toi !

_ Il a clairement dit qu'il se fichait de ton poste, qu'il aurait été aussi heureux que s'il avait eu un poste auprès de Tom même au plus bas de l'échelle et qu'il n'y avait que trois hommes qui avaient son admiration.

_ Laisse-moi deviner… Tom, moi et…

_ Je cite, deux points, ouvrez les guillemets : « dans ce monde il y a trois personnes que j'admire : Tom Jedusor, Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Vous les connaissez, je suppose », fermez les guillemets.

_ Tu es dedans… C'est… Surprenant.

_ En connaissant le personnage, il est certain que se soit surprenant, dit une voix venant du seuil.

_ TOM, s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

_ Je vois que je peux toujours vous surprendre. Parlez-moi de… Harry Potter.

_ Les employés disent qu'il est efficace, rapide mais consciencieux et que rien n'est superficiel. Marcus Flint m'a avoué qu'il l'avait trouvé là une grosse demi-heure avant les autres ; il faisait le tour des machines. Il est reparti après avoir nettoyé sa place.

_ Parfait, murmura l'homme aux yeux rouges. Severus ?

_ Il n'a pas pris la mouche quand il m'a découvert mais le fait qu'il se soit endormi avant même le dîner confirme qu'il a travaillé dur. Il n'a pas semblé surpris de me trouver dans sa chambre, il m'a dit qu'il suffisait d'écouter les ignorés.

_ Les employés de maison, comprit immédiatement Tom.

_ C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais…

_ Comment...? Finit Lucius.

_ Lucius, ton fils n'a pas dit qu'il avait une capacité étrange ?

_ Si mais je n'ai jamais été capable de lui faire dire. Il semblait souffrir le martyre dès que j'en parlais, développa-t-il en voyant leur air interrogatif.

_ Ce… Ce… Ce monstre a osé mettre un serment de confidentialité sur les élèves de Poudlard !

_ Un… Un… Un serment de confidentialité ! Il sait très bien que c'est interdit sur les mineurs !

_ Dumbledore est capable de modifier les lois à sa convenance, n'en soyez pas étonné. Cet homme est une abomination.

* * *

><p>Tom regardait pensivement le jeune Harry travailler dans l'atelier n°2, celui qui était un niveau en dessous du sien. Le jeune elfe et son équipe devaient vérifier que la qualité de la marchandise était du même niveau que son destinataire, et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'erreurs dans les étiquetages et évidement que les cadeaux n'avaient pas été échangé. L'actuel Père Fouettard sursauta en voyant le jeune elfe se troubler puis un duplicata se détacha de l'original et traversa la porte de l'atelier. Tom était bouche-bée, le don qu'il avait n'était pas très rare mais il était extrêmement peu courant que quelqu'un en ait une telle maîtrise. Et il était sûr que personne dans l'atelier n'avait remarqué l'acte du nouveau.<p>

_ Prodigieux, murmura l'adulte.

_ N'es-ce pas, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement, prêt à blesser l'intrus avant de remarqué que c'était le clone de celui qu'il venait de complimenter.

_ Votre créateur est très doué, chuchota-t-il.

_ Bien sûr ! Il l'est assez pour avoir briser le sort de conviction que Dumbledore met à tous les nouveaux-nés de son côté.

_ Pardon ?

_ Vous ne saviez pas ? Dumbledore contrôle toute la vie chez lui.

_ Serment de confidentialité, sort de conviction… Ce ne sont que des petits exemples ?

_ Vous avez tout compris, s'extasia le double.

_ As-tu le même… Caractère que ton créateur ?

_ Non ! Absolument pas ! Sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait été découvert. D'ailleurs, vous êtes le premier. Ce qui a augmenté votre cote de popularité – déjà très élevée – auprès Harry.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Vous n'avez pas entendu vos hommes en parler ? Mon original ne met sur un piédestal que trois personnes : vos bras droits, Lucius et Severus, ainsi que vous. Même si pour le deuxième, c'est plus autre chose…

_ "Autre chose" ?

_ Il refuse de se l'avouer mais, je crois… Non ! Je suis sûr qu'il est amoureux du ténébreux Snape.

_ Même en connaissant le caractère du personnage ?

_ Il a entendu les rumeurs mais… Il est borné. Pour lui, l'élu de son cœur est entouré de prétendants et prétendantes tous plus parfaits que lui.

Tom ricana, il imaginait très bien la réaction de l'elfe aux robes noirs s'il était pris dans un harem de prétendants ; les pauvres auraient à subir le sarcasme et l'ironie de l'homme.

_ Il a très vite chassé les prétendants.

_ Je sais, je l'ai suivi un moment.

_ Tu as ta propre conscience, ta propre mémoire ?

_ Je les partage avec mon original.

_ Il peut te laisser « en vie » pendant combien de temps ?

_ S'il y va à fond, à peu près une demi-journée ; à mi-capacité, je tiens au moins une journée. La durée de ma présence varie selon la quantité de "réalisme".

_ Tu es à pleine capacité ?

_ Non, certaines commandes, vitales ou secondaires, sont inutiles. Je n'ai pas besoin de me nourrir, de boire, de dormir, de coucher avec d'autre personnes, de ressentir la douleur, l'excitation ou d'autres choses du même genre.

_ Je vois…

* * *

><p>Harry s'adaptait très bien aux conditions de vie de l'entreprise Fouettard., La vie avait repris son cours et il était presque temps des congés de Halloween. Il avait en horreur ces fêtes pour commémorer les morts : faire la fête des décédés… De plus, il avait un fort lien avec ces derniers et savait que les « bons » esprits détestaient également ces célébrations car les « mauvais » esprits finissaient toujours par capturer quelques mortels. Il observa les lieux se colorer en orange et noir ; des toiles d'araignée et citrouilles sortaient d'un peu partout, des squelettes et autres « monstres » s'affichaient dans chaque coin. Ces festivités avaient vraiment perdu leur sens premiers : envoyer les esprits dans "l'autre monde", un aller sans retour. La nuit du 31 octobre, il quitta le bâtiment et disparut au cimetière commun. Il entra et se dirigea directement vers le centre, sur le noyau magique du lieu. Il installa les bougies du plus pur blanc et traça à la craie rouge la porte vers l'au-delà. Il s'assit face à la statue qui désignait la gardienne de la porte et entama son chant.<p>

_ _Vous, esprits défunts, esprits perdus, je vous ouvre la voie vers votre route. Mère Vie et Père Néant, Sœur Nature et Sœur Magie, accompagnez vos créatures sur le sentier que vous avez tracé avant l'aube de notre monde. Esprits ; femme, enfant, vieux, jeune, nouveau-né ; naturel, accident, main de l'autre, main de soi ; aube, journée, soirée, nuit ; la mort vous a cueilli. Aller sans retour, mort sans vie, lieu sans porte. Allez vers votre chemin, chemin de tous, chemin inévitable, chemin de la vie, dernier chemin. Gardienne, ouvre la voie, montre-leur la route et guide-les vers la seule destination._

Harry ne se rendit pas compte que d'autres voix avaient rejoint la sienne, que chacun de ses murmures étaient repris par trois fois, par trois voix, par trois hommes et que ces mots étaient exactement ceux du rituel initial.

_ _Que les esprits rejoignent la mort comme il en a été décidé !_

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla en voyant que le passage était beaucoup plus grand que les années précédentes.

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça ne marchait pas quand on arrivait, dit une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna lentement. Il fut surprit en voyant les trois hommes qu'il vénérait presque. Il se leva prestement et se dépoussiéra rapidement.

_ Messieurs…

_ Jeune Harry, le coupa Tom, je suis surpris que quelqu'un de ton âge connaisse le rituel de Halloween.

_ Eh… Bien… En fait…

_ Ce n'est pas une critique, rit l'homme. Tu es étonnant, petit.

_ Euh… Merci ?

Le plus âgé rit à nouveau, mais plus doucement, suivi du blond et tira un fin sourire au troisième.

_ Es-ce que ça te dérangerait de rentrer avec nous ?

_ Hein ? Bien sûr que non !

_ Allons-y alors.

Harry suivit les trois personnes les plus importantes dans la fonction du Père Fouettard mais son regard dévorait le plus jeunes des trois : Severus, celui qui faisait battre son pauvre petit cœur d'elfe. La personne qu'il croyait le moins accessible, pour lui en tout cas. Il soupira le plus silencieusement possible mais Tom le remarqua et se jura de faire son possible pour que ce jeune homme ait ce que son cœur désire.

* * *

><p>Harry, tout comme son amour secret, adorait nager et il fréquentait le plus souvent possible la piscine – une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, évidemment. Ce jour là, il était dans un des vestiaires communs, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller pour quitter la piscine. Il se tourna vers le banc et vit que ses habits avaient disparu. Il resta bouche-bée, il venait de retirer son boxeur de bain et il n'était vêtu que de sa minuscule serviette. Il déglutit et regarda autour de lui, rien. Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un arrivé dans le couloir et se rassura en entendant plus aucun son. Grave erreur car le ténébreux entra dans le vestiaire.<p>

_ Monsieur Potter ?

_ Mon… Monsieur Snape, balbutia-t-il.

_ Que faites-vous ?

_ Je… Je m'apprêtais à partir.

_ Dans cette tenue ?

_ Non ! Évidemment que non.

Harry était couleur pivoine et ne cessait de bégayer. L'homme, excédé, ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique.

_ Eh bien, vous attendez la fin totale du Père Noël pour vous changer ?

_ Non… Excusez-moi…

Et là, comme par miracle, les vêtements étaient de nouveau à leur place. Il se changea rapidement et quitta les lieux sans se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur l'autre homme.

« Il a un corps à se damner ! »

* * *

><p>A la mi-novembre, Tom organisa un immense rassemblement dans la plus grande salle de sa demeure. Tous les elfes y étaient conviés et aucune absence – sauf un accouchement ou un décès, bien entendu – n'était acceptée. Harry, au même titre que Severus, se trouvait dans l'assistance, proches l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance festive de l'assemblée fit que Harry se retrouva projeter contre le sombre bras droit de Tom. Bras droit qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer le plus jeune contre lui et de respirer son odeur. Il gémit doucement et se sentit mal à l'aise quand il se rendit compte que l'autre sentait son désir. Mais au lieu de se soustraire de son étreinte, il se coula contre lui en soupirant de bonheur.<p>

_ Que faites-vous, siffla Severus à son oreille.

_ Je profite du peu que je peux avoir de vous, répondit-il dans un souffle.

_ Par… Pardon ?

_ Vous êtes un des bras droits de Tom, vous devez avoir un nombre de prétendants plus qu'incalculable qui doivent bien mieux vous convenir que moi. Moi… Un enfant de Gryffondor… J'imagine que la plupart d'entre eux n'attendent que le moment où je vous trahirais….

_ Ne dites pas de telles bêtises ! Pourquoi voulez-vous que je choisisse un autre que vous ? Et pourquoi tout le monde s'attendrait-il à ce que vous nous trompiez ?

_ Ma famille n'est pas chez vous depuis des générations…

_ C'est comme ça que pense la Lumière ?

_ Euh… Oui, murmura-t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas ici, susurra Snape au creux de son oreille.

Lorsque Tom finit son discours, Severus se détacha du plus jeune et disparu dans la foule, laissant Harry peinant à retenir ses larmes.

* * *

><p>Le jeune elfe ouvrit tout doucement la porte de ses appartements et y entra de la même manière. Il alluma rapidement la lumière et vérifia du regard la chambre. À première vue, rien n'avait changé par rapport à la matinée. Il soupira doucement et posa sa veste sur la chaise de son bureau. Il jeta un œil sur son lit et sursauta en le voyant couvert de pétales de roses rouges. Il rougit et prit le message qui avait été posé sur son oreiller :<p>

« Petit elfe,

Un court message mais beaucoup de symbolique.

S.S. »

Ce n'était pas le premier – et sûrement pas le dernier – message que lui faisait parvenir Severus. Depuis le discours du Père Fouettard, l'homme lui faisait la cour, ce qui rendait Harry à la fois heureux, gêné, euphorique et perturbé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et caressa les doux pétales pourpres qui recouvraient une bonne partie de son matelas. Il sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Il était un homme par Merlin ! Il renifla, retira ses chaussures et se coucha au milieu des pétales couleur sang. Il s'endormit en serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Il ne remarqua jamais l'ombre qui l'observait du coin le plus sombre.

* * *

><p>Noël était le lendemain et les elfes étaient en ébullition, c'était l'heure des dernières vérifications. Harry papillonnait entre les ateliers et malgré son teint maladif, il était en pleine activité. Quand minuit sonna, tous se stoppèrent et regardèrent l'écran au dessus de la porte. À minuit et demi, Tom apparu sur tous les écrans de son domaine.<p>

_ Tous les cadeaux ont été dissimulés parmi ceux du Père Noël, les messages sont en routes dans chaque maison concernée. Bon travail et Joyeux Noël à tous !

L'écran redevient noir et les elfes explosèrent de joie. Harry sourit doucement même s'il se sentait un peu seul. Il avait vu un grand nombre d'elfes s'échanger des cadeaux mais personnes ne s'était approché de lui et il n'avait pas vu son prétendant de la semaine…. Il soupira douloureusement et prit le chemin de sa chambre. Il entra sans y jeter un œil et sursauta en voyant l'immense paquet qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et tira délicatement le nœud couleur neige. L'emballage glissa et découvrit un Severus Snape endormi dans une tenue plus que subjective. Harry déglutit difficilement et approcha sa main du corps pâle. Il toucha la peau douce et chaude. Il gémit doucement et haleta quand une main blanche agrippa son poignet.

_ Chaque chose en son temps, petit elfe…

* * *

><p>Tom sourit joyeusement en voyant Severus et Harry se tenir l'un contre l'autre au petit-déjeuner le matin du 26 décembre. Il rit doucement en voyant la rougeur envahir le visage du plus jeune.<p>

_ Joyeux Noël, murmura-t-il, et tous mes vœux de bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Message de fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Maintenant, c'est le temps des reviews !<p>

Encore Joyeux Noël !


	2. Un petit elfe ?

_**Un petit elfe ?**_

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je suis pas JKR ! Par contre, ce petit délire du Nouvel An si alors... Pas touche !

Merci à Hotaru no Kaori pour sa correction !

Allez...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne lecture et Bonne Année !<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sourit en voyant Severus lisser son costume. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an et aujourd'hui était la fête du Nouvel An. Le ténébreux n'aimait pas beaucoup cette dernière, bien qu'il n'ait jamais explicitement dit pourquoi. Harry chassait des plis invisibles de sa robe et jetait un œil à son compagnon quand il passa sur cette petite bosse. Le jeune elfe ne savait pas comment dire à celui qu'il aimait qu'il y aurait bientôt un nouvel arrivant dans la demeure Jedusor. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait dit à personne ; la seule qui était au courant était le médicomage qui s'était occupé de lui. Il soupira doucement. Il sourit quand l'homme de sa vie s'approcha et l'embrassa. Harry noua ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre lui. Severus entoura sa taille de ses bras.<p>

_ On y va, murmura Harry.

_ Puisqu'on est obligé, soupira-t-il.

Harry ricana un peu mais entraîna son amour vers la porte. Il ouvrit le battant et le tira dans le couloir. Les murs avaient revêtu des couleurs joyeuses et colorées et le tapis était d'un beau rouge carmin, les bougeoirs étaient en or jaune ou blanc.

_ C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura le jeune elfe.

_ On s'y habitue.

_ C'est bien dommage de s'habituer à de telles merveilles !

_ Les hommes ont cette faculté, c'est triste à dire.

_ Tom ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver, s'exclama Harry une main sur le coeur en signe de surprise.

_ Peu arrivent à m'entendre venir et même mes bras droits ont quelque fois des surprises.

_ Surtout quand on est en pleine discussion, marmonna Sev.

Tom rit doucement et accompagna le couple.

_ Comptez-vous lui dire ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Cette fabuleuse nouvelle.

_ Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

_ Je suis le dirigeant, ici. J'ai accès à tous les dossiers et quand j'ai su que vous aviez été à l'infirmerie, je me suis inquiété ; mais lorsque j'ai appris pourquoi… J'ai été heureux pour vous.

_ Je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

Tom lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Harry eut un sourire resplendissant.

_ Merci, murmura-t-il en retour.

Severus eut un sursaut d'inquiétude en voyant son chef aussi proche de son compagnon mais Harry ne le tromperait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Et surtout pas devant ses yeux, non ?

* * *

><p>Harry sursauta quand il entendit Severus arriver. Il cacha son projet et s'installa dans son fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il se rendit compte trop tard que son livre était à l'envers.<p>

_ Harry ? Tu es déjà rentré ?

_ Hein ? Oh… Oui.

_ Tu lis à l'envers ?

_ Oh… En faites, je viens de m'installer et je l'ai pris à la va vite.

_ Mm-mm… D'accord, dit-il pas vraiment convaincu.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire ce qui le rassura quelque peu mais pas totalement. Harry était quelqu'un d'assez secret et il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne consente à parler un peu de sa vie chez les Potter. Mais le jeune elfe avait surtout fait l'éloge de Remus Lupin, l'homme qui avait apporté un temps soit peu de bonheur à sa vie contre Dumbledore [*].

_ Ta journée s'est bien passée, Sev ?

_ Mm-mm… Oui. Tom m'a confié une mission.

_ Une… Une mission ?

_ Eh bien… Oui. Une mission.

_ Quel… Quel genre ?

_ Espionner Albus Dumbledore, le Père Noël.

_ Tu… Tu dois espionner le Père Noël… MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

_ Fou ? Non…

_ SI ! TU NE PEUX PAS ALLER ESPIONNER LE PERE NOËL !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je… Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger… Cet homme est un monstre ! Il fait des expériences sur les enfants et contrôle la vie entière de ceux qui travaillent pour lui. Ils n'ont plus aucune personnalité. Ce sont des jouets pour lui… S'il te plaît… Ne nous laisse pas tous seuls…

_ "Nous" ? Comment ça, "nous" ?

_ J'ai… J'ai dit "nous" ?

_ Oui… Harry, que caches-tu ?

_ Moi…

_ Harry, menaça-t-il.

Le jeune elfe était quelque peu pâle et il bafouillait douloureusement.

_ Harry, s'il te plaît…

_ Je… On…

_ Oui ?

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas le dire, il s'empara de la main de Severus et la posa sur le renflement de son ventre.

_ Harry ? Tu… Tu attends un petit elfe ?

_ Le nôtre, murmura-t-il.

_ Le nôtre…

Un silence s'installa dans la chambre et _la future mère_ commença à paniquer. Il se mit à trembler et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, coulant presque sur ses joues.

_ Harry ?

_ Tu n'en veux pas, sanglota-t-il, tu vas nous laisser…

_ Que… Quoi ? Non ! Je ne vais pas vous laisser, toi et le petit elfe !

_ C'est… C'est vrai ?

_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

_ Tu ne vas plus partir ?

_ Non, s'insurgea-t-il, je ne vais pas risquer ma vie alors que je vais avoir une famille !

Harry éclata en sanglots lourds qui secouaient son corps. Severus, en voyant ça, le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le berça.

_ Chut… Je suis là… Je ne partirais pas, jamais… Je te le jure sur l'honneur des elfes du Père Fouettard…

* * *

><p>Harry observa avec émerveillement sa tenue immaculée, le trio commandeur avait tenu à faire cette cérémonie dans la tradition : du blanc pur pour le ou la soumis(e) et du noir pour le dominant. Le futur marié sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais sourit en voyant entrer Narcissa Malfoy, la femme de Lucius, qu'il côtoyait depuis sa mise en couple officielle avec Severus. La blonde l'avait été d'une grande aide avec les préparatifs quelque peu…hâtifs : son compagnon tenait à ce qu'ils soient lié pour l'éternité avant que sa grossesse ne soit trop visible et lorsque Harry lui avait proposé de le faire après la naissance du petit elfe, il l'avait regardé comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Mais il s'était reprit et lui avait demandé si Dumbledore autorisait cela. Le petit brun avait avoué que peu de personnes étaient mariées du côté du Père Noël et qu'encore moins de gens faisaient deux enfants avec le même partenaire, quand ils en faisaient deux… La seule « vraie » famille qu'il avait vu était la famille Weasley. Il avait même avoué qu'il ne portait le nom de Potter seulement parce que la logique voulait que ce soit James Potter son père : Sirius Black tenait trop à son meilleur ami pour convoiter la même femme que lui, Remus Lupin n'était pas un elfe et Peter Pettigrow n'était pas assez présent pour « faire son affaire ». Il fallait dire aussi que personne n'imaginait Lily Evans jouer au papillon et son apparence y était pour beaucoup : il en avait entendu des « Tu es le portrait craché de ton père ! ».<p>

_ Harry ! Tu es magnifique dans cette tenue !

_ Vous le pensez vraiment, Narcissa ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas comme ces pimbêches qui se cachent derrière de faux-semblants !

_ Ce n'est pas faux, murmura-t-il.

_ Allons donc ! C'est cette cérémonie qui te met dans cet état ?

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il fait ça parce que je suis enceint…

_ Cela n'a certainement fait que précipiter les choses, mon cher Harry.

_ Vous êtes sûre ?

_ Plus que sûre ! Severus t'aime et il aurait finir par te demandé ta main et tout ce qui s'en suit. Vous avez juste…dérangé l'ordre habituel !

_ Mais toutes les mauvaises langues…

_ Se rendront bien vite compte de la solidité de ton couple ! Cesse de te torturer l'esprit, Harry ! Par le Père Fouettard Originel !

Harry déglutit, si elle utilisé _cette_ expression, ce n'était pas bon pour lui…

* * *

><p>La future maman respira un grand bol d'air avant de tendre son bras à Tom. La musique commença et ils traversèrent la foule d'elfe du Père Fouettard jusqu'à l'estrade ou les attendait Severus et son témoin Lucius Malfoy ainsi que Remus, le témoin de Harry. Tom donna le bras de Harry à son futur époux et l'officieux débuta la cérémonie qui lirait Severus et Harry à jamais.<p>

_ Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis en ce lieu sacré pour unir ces deux êtres sous la bienveillance de l'Originel, commença l'officieux. Ces enfants seront liés dans la tradition la plus pure et ces liens seront indénouables et éternels. Severus Snape, acceptez-vous de vous lier à Harry Potter, dans l'éternité, dans la tempête et le fleuve ?

_ Oui, je l'accepte.

_ Harry Potter, accepter-vous de vous lier à Severus Snape, dans l'éternité, dans la tempête et le fleuve ?

_ Oui, je l'accepte.

_ Lucius Malfoy, jurez-vous de la promesse de Severus Snape ?

_ Oui, je le jure.

_ Remus Lupin, jurez-vous de la promesse de Harry Potter ?

_ Oui, je le jure.

_ Assistance, acceptes-tu l'union de ces deux êtres ?

_ Oui, nous l'acceptons.

_ Tom Jedusor, actuel Père Fouettard, acceptes-tu l'union de ces deux êtres ?

_ Oui, je l'accepte.

_ Originel, acceptes-tu l'union de ces deux êtres ?

_ **Oui, je l'accepte**, résonna la réponse dans le lieu.

L'officieux sourit de toutes ses dents et conclut la cérémonie.

_ Par l'acceptation des époux, la promesse des témoins et le choix des autres, Harry Potter devient Harry Potter-Snape, époux de Severus Snape. Que la vie soit longue, que les enfants soient nombreux et l'union paisible.

_ Que la vie soit longue, que les enfants soient nombreux et l'union paisible, reprirent les invités.

* * *

><p>Rapidement, la société elfique intégra le couple Snape et l'arrivée d'un nouvel elfe. Tous espéraient que ce couple arriverait à avoir plus d'un bébé car quelque chose bloquait les couples « normaux »… Le peuple du Père Fouettard avait oublié la malédiction qu'avait lancé un des prédécesseurs- pas si lointain- d'Albus Dumbledore envers eux :<p>

« Vous, enfants du Mal, enfants de la Peur, vous périrez peu à peu ! Seul un nouveau-né issu de l'union entre un être de Noël et l'un de votre monde, tous deux de sang neuf, pourra mettre fin à cette malédiction. Votre essence renaîtra alors de sa terre stérile et la mienne reconnaîtra définitivement sa véritable valeur. »

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial… Harry était installé dans la chambre des naissances depuis quelques jours et Severus ne quittait plus son chevet. Remus Lupin passa également quelques heures auprès du couple mais Tom ne voulait pas qu'il reste trop longtemps. Narcissa et Lucius venaient eux aussi régulièrement, contrairement à leur fils qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir digéré « l'affront » que le porteur lui avait fait. Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris quel affront il lui avait fait… Un hurlement soudain fit sursauter tous les elfes présents dans la demeure de leur chef. Tous les couples reconnurent ce cri si attendu mais si déchirant : le cri de la délivrance. Comme le veut la tradition, une heure après la naissance du bébé tous les écrans s'allumèrent et Tom apparut, un grand sourire accroché au visage.

_ Il y a une heure, Harry Potter-Snape donna naissance à deux petits elfes : Izar Lucius Snape et Altaïr Remus Snape. Les témoins des époux ont été désignés comme les parrains des enfants. Narcissa Malfoy est la marraine des deux nouveaux-nés.

Soudain, une voix sortie d'outre-tombe retentit dans tout l'édifice.

_ **Vous, Enfants du Mal ! Enfants de la Peur, avez réussi à remplir mes conditions. Fils de Noël et fils de Fouettard de nouveau sang avez enfantez. Prospérez, vous le méritez. Mon peuple retrouvera son équilibre originel. Moi, Cinquième Père Noël, déclare ma malédiction levée… **

Tous les elfes se regardèrent puis explosèrent de joie ! La chance et le bonheur leur souriaient ! Enfin !

* * *

><p><strong>Message de fin<strong>

* * *

><p>[*] Harry a très tôt été peu réceptif à Dumbledore, donc s'il s'y est très jeune opposé, soutenue par Remus !<p>

Maintenant, c'est l'heure des reviews !

Encore Bonne Année !


End file.
